


they say your brain is a comic book tattoo

by littledust



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Annie moves in, the themed costume parties start getting a little out of hand, according to Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say your brain is a comic book tattoo

Once Annie moves in, the themed costume parties start getting a little out of hand, according to Jeff. His actual words are more along the lines of: "I don't know how many more times I can dress up as a children's comic book character without feeling like a pedophile."

"Comic books are for all ages," Abed says. "Also, you're just mad because you didn't realize that Cyclops is widely known in fandom as--"

"--a total tool," Troy finishes, slapping Britta's outstretched palm without looking up from the television screen.

"I liked him in X-Men: Evolution," Annie says, then whoops as she takes out Troy.

The Marvelous Marvel Party is a smash hit, except for the part where Pierce gets his head stuck in his Magneto helmet. Or maybe that's the best part, Abed thinks, all of them dressed up as superheroes and working together to save the guy dressed as a villain.


End file.
